Mi mejor amiga
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ella era lo que más amaba, ella era importante en mi vida. Hermione Granger, era mi esposa, mi mejor amiga. Al igual que Carmille Snape Granger, el único pedazo de su madre, que tenía entre mis manos. Eran mis dos amigas, estaban siempre juntas.


·UNA _PARTE_ DE MI·

(Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto es de JK Rowling)

* * *

La miraba, ella estaba allí sentada. Ella no hablaba, estaba muda. Miraba a su alrededor y apenas parpadeaba. Estaba sentada en una cama, postrada y sin emociones. No sabía qué sentía en su interior, hacía tanto que no sabía algo de ella.

_Ya hacía mucho tiempo, de eso._

Hacía un par de meses, escuché su alegre voz. Brincaba por toda la casa y estaba muy feliz. No logré meditar en relación a ello. Ella brincó sobre mí y me lo contó. _"Estoy embarazada, Severus". "¿No crees que es maravilloso?"._ No supe qué decir, simplemente guardé silencio y observé sus lágrimas de felicidad. _"Vamos a ser padres" "Vamos a tener, una parte de nosotros...Que va a caminar, a hablar y a decir "mamá y papá" "._ Seguí sin decir palabra alguna y ella lo tomó, como una especie de impacto, de confusión, de mi parte.

Nunca me imaginé, siendo padre. La idea me preocupaba un poco, dado mi pasado y mi presente. Pero ella estaba feliz y yo no podía arruinárselo.

_Nada iba a hacerlo_.

Pacientemente, esperábamos. Bien, ella era más dinámica, más activa. Hermione, compraba muchas cosas. ¡No sabía ni el sexo! Pero seguía comprando. Cuna, papel tapiz y juguetes. Móviles y sábanas. Cobijas con ositos y overoles. Estaba tan ilusionada, que simplemente resultaba un espectáculo. Leía revistas y miraba calendarios. Cada fecha estaba quedando retratada en nuestra vida. Cada fecha tenía su álbum

Y el tiempo pasó, el espectáculo comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. Su vientre comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Ella se sentía gorda y yo me cansaba de repetirle, que no lo estaba. Comenzaba a inquietarme un poco, pero lo superé. Sus náuseas, sus repentinos mareos. Empezaba a sentir, que había más complicaciones, que simplemente criar al bebé. Pero eso era natural y ella estaba esperando con ansiedad. ¡No habían pasado ni dos meses y ya estaba buscando nombres para nuestro hijo!

La acompañé en todos sus procesos y controles. No estaba muy congraciado con ser una especie de figura paterna, no tenía nada que enseñar. Pero así ella me amaba y bien... No podía arrepentirme ahora. ¿Podía acaso?

Ella sonreía, reía conmigo. O quizá de mí. Todas las noches, me obligaba a acariciar su vientre, a hablar con algo que no conocía. Con algo que aún no estaba desarrollado. Había comprado cuentos para niños y me pedía lecturas. "La pequeña del castillo en el cielo". Por que en este castillo habían dos princesas o quizá, dos reyes y una reina. Lo sabré, cuando nazca.

Y los meses siguieron pasando, siguieron llegando. Creció y creció. Se hacía incómodo dormir y ella, comenzaba a desesperarse. Los dolores de espalda, las náuseas y la alimentación. Siempre quiso que estuviera allí. Y allí estuve. Aunque esa faceta no la conocía de mí mismo, estuve allí. Realmente la amaba. Y está mal que yo lo diga.

La llevé a caminar, la llevé a comprar más cosas. ¡Bajo su pedido expreso! Pero debo admitir que el proceso lo disfruté. En cierto sentido, el ideal de tener una familia, ya no estaba inquietándome en demasía.

_Me inquietaba el hecho, de que me había tardado en sentirlo entre mis manos_.

Y el tiempo de espera, comenzó a acortarse. _"Siete meses y medio"_ me recordó, mientras yo leía en el sofá. _"Falta muy poco, Severus"_. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y ella, se inclinó junto a mí, para darme un beso.

_Esos cambios de humor, que te afectan. Hermione Granger._

Recuerdo una de esas noches. Estaba dormido. En realidad Albus Dumbledore, me había presionado lo suficiente ese día como para cansarme. Estando en la cama, sentí un movimiento curioso. Algo no dejaba de moverse y simplemente, alteró mi descanso. Entre abrí los ojos y la observé. Ella se movía, intentando obtener una posición ideal.

Suspiré y simplemente la contemplé. Ella me miró a mí, cuando supo que sus inquietos movimientos, me habían despertado. Esbozó una sonrisa a medias y me lo dijo. _"¡Ay, Severus! Perdóname, no puedo dormir. La pequeña no deja de moverse"_

¿Mencioné que era una niña? Sí, para mi desgracia, iban a ser dos mujeres en la casa. La miré y con una sonrisa sarcástica, simplemente dejé mi mano sobre su vientre. No sé por qué lo hice, pero simplemente lo acaricié. Muy pronto, se quedó dormida. Sí...Era complicado.

Y entonces, nació. Un parto normal, nada de qué preocuparse a ciencia cierta. Hermione decidió llamarla, "Carmille". Le gustaba mucho ese nombre y luego de ponerme todo un día a pensar, con ella, mero pedido suyo, llegamos a ese acuerdo. O llegó ella misma.

Carmille era una pequeña muy diferente, a lo que yo esperaba. Su cabello era tan negro como el mío, pero sus ojos, eran los ojos de su madre. Hermione estaba encantada. Familiares y amigos, estaban entusiasmados con el momento.

— Mírala, Severus. ¿No es hermosa?

— Sí, lo es— Asentí, mirándola. No iba a decirle que no, ¿O sí?

— Pequeña bebita, idéntica a su padre— Sonrió ella con ternura y yo me preguntaba, en qué nos parecíamos— ¡Tiene rabietas como papá!

No dije nada, eso me hizo sentir burlado. Ella sonrió, acariciando su pequeña cabecita. Yo, simplemente la contemplé, desde una silla, a lo lejos.

— Vamos, díselo a papá. ¡Intégrate papá! ¡Intégrate! Cárgame.

Insistió tanto, pero tanto, que tuve que acceder. No me molestaba cargar a mi propia hija, simplemente que no estaba adecuado al momento, ni a las sensaciones que en ese momento, se estaban presentando.

— Eso es, sostén su cabeza— me sonrió e hice lo que me pidió— Papá. Sí, te sostiene papá— le dijo, cuando la pequeña había atrapado uno de mis dedos, entre los suyos. Eran minúsculos, comparados con los míos— Tiene frío, Severus. ¿La cubrirías, por favor?

Y cuando la dejé en la cuna, tuve una graciosa epifanía. Tuve la sensación, de que mi vida iba a cambiar drásticamente. Que se iba a convertir en algo diferente. Algo nuevo y llegué a pensar, que era lo único que iba a necesitar.

_"La paz"_

Pero, me equivoqué de una forma increíble. Al pasar los años, la pequeña Carmille, aprendió muchas cosas. Sin embargo, su madre comenzaba a perder todo aquello, por lo que había soñado. Su madre comenzaba a fallar.

_Su madre, comenzaba a no ser nada._

Hermione, enfermó terriblemente. No sabía, qué había desarrollado y temía que con el pasar del tiempo, empeorara. Comenzó a perder movilidad y comenzó a tener cambios de humor, severos. Desgraciadamente, tuve que separar a la hija de la madre, cuando ya ni podía amamantarla. Todo le irritaba, todo le causaba miedo y dolor.

Desarrolló una curiosa paranoia, se volvió violenta y sus ataques de agresividad, comenzaron a crecer. Estaba enfermándose mentalmente y yo no podía mantener a la pequeña junto a ella. La pequeña, que buscaba a su madre.

_La estaba perdiendo._

Soporté sus gritos, sus golpes y sus rabietas. La amaba ya lo suficiente, como para inquietarme y creer que ella necesitaba estar, en otro ambiente. Simplemente me quedé allí, a su lado. Simplemente la miraba desde una silla, a lo lejos.

Carmille, quería jugar con su madre. Eso era altamente peligroso. Sin embargo, Hermione comenzó a tener regresiones. Creía que su bebé había muerto, que su bebé era yo y de vez en cuando, hacía muchas cosas ligeramente alarmantes. Fingía ser su hijo e incluso, cuando quiso amamantarme, simplemente creía que era algo similar, a hacer el amor.

_Pero no lo era, al final de cuentas_.

Dejé de dormir a su lado. No me lo permitía. Dejé de comer con ella y le daba la comida, cuando estaba de buen humor. Aún así, Carmille quería jugar con su madre y no dejaba de nombrarla. Tenía cuatro años, cuando tuve que cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Ella no podía verla de esa forma.

Carmille, era como un pedazo de ella. Al mirar sus ojos, simplemente miraba a su madre. Ella sonreía cuando me miraba, iba detrás de mí y no podía huir de ella. No importaba dónde estuviera, simplemente me enc0ntraba.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mia mia papá!— Su señal de "Cárgame", sus bracitos estirados hacia mi— ¡Mamá ma ma má!

— No, mamá no puede salir a jugar hoy. Lo siento, Carmille.

— ¡Mamá!— fue el último berrinche, que quería ver.

Y la perdía, sentía que perdía a un pedazo de mí. Pero aún así, estaba aquella criatura de cuatro años. Con un overol rosa y de ositos. Con pequeños zapatos y largos rizos. Con sus cuatro dedos en la boca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sentía que mis dos mejores amigas, estaban fusionándose en una.

Solo estaba ella, mi mejor amiga. Mi hija, lo único que quedaba de su madre. Y lo único que iba a conservar de ella. Sus recuerdos. Cuando la mirara a los ojos, simplemente iba a pensar en ella. Se parecían tanto, al final de cuentas. Ya no tanto a mí, sino a su madre.

_"Una de mis mejores amigas"_

Y dormía con ella. Carmille odiaba quedarse sola. Se abrazaba a mí y se movía, tal cual lo hacía, su madre. Se quitaba el chupete, jugaba con el biberón y la leche, gritaba al verme y correteaba por toda la casa, otorgándome cosas que encontraba. Hermione de vez en cuando me pedía verla, con la mirada. Pero sabía que en cuanto la mirase, iba a hacerle daño. No podía permitirlo, aunque tuviera aún, ese sentimiento maternal en su interior. Ella no controlaba sus acciones.

Y Hermione, fue empeorando y mi hija, siguió creciendo. A sus cinco años, Hermione dejó de hablar y yo simplemente, me resigné. Me apegué a la pequeña, que era lo único que tenía de ella. Me sentía, como si perdiera a Lily Evans, otra vez. Hermione solo tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero sus demás sentidos, fallaron. Ya no hablaba, así que utilizaba el método de escribir, para dirigirme a ella.

— ¿Qué es eso, Carmille?— le pregunté a la pequeña, que corría con una hoja de papel— ¿Es un dibujo? ¿Es para mamá?

— ¡Mia papá! ¡Iujo iujo!— dijo, zarandeando la hoja de un lado al otro. Tomé el pedazo de papel y contemplé el diseño. Éramos nosotros, sus padres, su familia. Y estaba ella, sosteniendo una de nuestras manos. Eran simples rayas, pero llegué a creer que era eso.

Y se lo mostré a su madre, ella no dijo nada, ya no podía. Yo lo entendía, sabía que iba a quedarme solo. Pero de no ser por mi mejor amiga, las cosas hubiesen sido más difíciles. Me habían cambiado totalmente, era muy extraño, pero ahora dependía de eso que me rodeaba. De eso que yo llamaba Hermione Granger, mi esposa y Carmille Snape, mi hija.

_"Mi mejor amiga"_

Me bajaba de la cama y me perseguía, la podía oír correr, con sus pequeños zapatos. Comía y quería sentarse a mi lado. Era tan pequeña y aún así, aprendía tan rápido. Se sentía distinto, como si el mundo y sus imponderables, ya no significaran nada. Jugar a las escondidas, jugar con una pelota brillante. Halarle la cola al gato de Hermione. Arañarse, caerse y golpearse. Llorar y esperar mis abrazos. Ella tenía todo de mí.

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Te caíste?— le pregunté, mirándola

— ¡Mia papá!— chilló, pidiéndome que la cargara. Lo hice y me hizo gracia, sentir su pequeña cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sus moquillos en mi ropa.

— Está bien, solo ten más cuidado.

Y al final. Hermione murió. Falleció en su cama, soñando con una familia. Recuerdo haberla visto desfallecer, desde la puerta. No había abierto a tiempo y sentía, que era mi culpa. Nunca le dije a Carmille, a su edad no iba a importar. La llevé un par de veces al cementerio, a mirar la tumba de su madre.

Pero ante todo eso que perdía, que sentía que se desprendía, estaba mi mejor amiga. Esa pequeña criatura, que con sus sonrisas podía conseguir, que me separara de las preocupaciones. Con sus gritos, con sus risas y con sus llantos. Tenía a mis dos mejores amigas, juntas. Las amaba como nada en el universo y las cuidaba, de igual manera.

_Mis dos amigas, mis compañeras_. No estaba solo, las tenía a ellas. Para siempre


End file.
